Whole Again
by teamjazzler
Summary: She had loved him from the moment they had met, but he continued to  hurt her. Will things change when a certain bronze-haired man bumps into her?


**My first ever rated M story. It literally just popped into my head half an hour ago, and I had to put it out there. It's short, but it gets the point across, to me anyway.**

**Warning: There is mentions of abuse, and one brief mention of sex. If you don't want to read, I understand fully.**

**PS - No matter how much you love someone, nobody deserves this. Nobody.**

* * *

><p>"I love you, forgive me. Please. It was a mistake. You know you're the only one for me." He cooed to her, gazing down at her. She had just got in from lunch with her best friend, and she saw a blonde woman running from their apartment with no shoes on and her hair all mussed up. He denied any involvement with the blonde, but caved when she wouldn't back down. "I'm sorry, baby. It's only you...You know that. I'm sorry."<p>

She gave in, forgiving him yet again. She gave in because she loved him, had for years, and those final two words always made her crack.

She knew she shouldn't keep going on like this, but she couldn't leave. She couldn't, because she was his. She loved him.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Oh, baby...you're home early..." He whispered with wide eyes, his eyes darting to the half dressed redhead that was kneeling before him. She raised an eyebrow at the girl on her knees, and the girl quickly shot up, grabbed her purse and scuttled off out the door.

She turned to him, her eyes filled with tears. Not again...

He licked his lips, running a hand through his dark hair. "It's not what it looks like?"

She scoffed, shaking her head and darting into the bedroom, locking the door behind her.

She heard the thumping of his hands knocking on the door, and she cried. How could he do this again? This was the third time in 2 months.

Why? Why would he do this to her? He said he loved her...

She stood up, gazing at her pale face streaked with tears in the mirror. He chestnut brown hair was matted to her head, her bloodshot eyes still oozing with salty tears, and her pouty lips all chapped and dry from her constantly biting them.

She knew she couldn't do this much longer, but she couldn't leave. She couldn't leave, because her heart was still aching for the man he used to be. Not the man that he had become. She couldn't leave, because she loved him.

/\/\/\/\/\

She smiled, looking at the man who had bumped into her in the coffee shop about two weeks ago, and she was glad that he put up with her. These moments spent with him brightened up her life. She forgot all about the man who had stolen her heart all those years ago, and she embraced an entirely new man that was so gentle, and so kind, that it made her soul sing.

And then he saw the bruises.

She had caught him yet again, with a raven-haired rocker chick. She snapped.

She screamed at him, pushing the girl away from him and she cried. Yelled at him. Asked him, 'how could he do that to her, yet again'. And then, he snapped.

He grabbed her wrists and squeezed, hard, and she peered up at him with fear in her eyes, and shock in her soul, and she realised that he was no longer the man that she had fell in love with. But still, she didn't leave. She couldn't.

But, this man. This man with the crazy bronze hair and grass-green eyes that had bumped into her one rare, sunny morning in this crazy small town. He spoke to her, he listened to her, he made her laugh. He loved her. He had fallen for her hard in these two weeks since they had met, but he never acted on his feelings...until now.

He demanded to know where the bruises had came from, and his heart shattered when she told him.

"You can't let him do this to you. You can't," he whispered brokenly, "You deserve so much more than this. You deserve to be loved, and cherished, and worshipped. You do not deserve to be put down, and taken advantage of."

She had stiffened when he had used the words 'taken advantage of' because she disagreed. But then, she thought about it, she knew that he was right.

And it was at that moment, that she broke down and told her new friend, with the crazy bronze hair and grass-green eyes, everything.

And it was at that moment, that she let him press his lips to hers, and take her damaged heart and soul, and make her whole again.

/\/\/\/\/\

That weekend after the kiss, she walked into her apartment and she paused.

And stared at the man who had claimed to love her for all these years, and hurt her for all those years he claimed to love her, moan and groan as the girl with strawberry blonde hair moved above him.

And she didn't care.

She picked up her phone and press '1' and then she whispered the words that would save her. "I love you, and I want to be with you..."

He was there within 10 minutes.

That was the moment that she realised, what true love was.

It was dropping everything for that one person. It was treating that person like they were the most precious thing in the world. True love...was with the man with the crazy bronze hair and green-grass eyes, that wrapped his arms around her and took her away from her past.

He was the man that stood by her side as the man who had darkened her heart and soul from the moment they had met, tried to beg for her forgiveness.

"Please," he whispered, "Please, don't do this. I love you! Please! I'm sorry!" He cried.

She didn't listen, he had hurt her too much.

She turned away from him and looked up at the man who she knew truly loved her.

She heard Jacob whimper those two words that used to make her pause, but today she simply turned her back on him, grabbed her love's hand, and walked away.

And outside, when she was sat in the car with the man who with her future was certain, she smiled.

She smiled, because it was over. She smiled, because she could finally be happy.

And she smiled, because the man who truly loved her, pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that was full of passion and love.

And in that moment, she knew. True love was...the man with the crazy bronze hair and green-grass eyes.

True love, was Edward.


End file.
